


luz the bi disaster acts disastrous

by IDustRoseI



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, bi disaster luz, i was literally just sitting in bed and this scenario popped in my head, im bad at tags, lesbian disaster amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI
Summary: After school, Luz pulls Amity to the back of the school, and something is revealed to the young witchONE SHOTMy first fanfic! WooooI suck at summaries OK
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 223





	luz the bi disaster acts disastrous

Amity couldn't have been blushing more at that moment. Actually, scratch that, she could.  
She was currently staring at Luz's stretched out hand. The girl urging her to take it.

'Oh boy," she thought. She could feel her legs wobbling and her heart pounding. Amity sure hoped Luz couldn't hear it. Reluctantly, she took the Latina's outstretched hand. She then felt her body being pulled by the force of a very excited girl.

Luz sped walked down the many corridors of Hexside, looking at her surroundings to make sure no one saw where they were headed. She weaved through many different hallways, eyes searching every corner. If anything, it was making Amity sort of nervous. Why was Luz trying to make sure no one would know where they were going? 

Oh lord, was Luz trying to murder her? No, Luz was too sweet for that, and hopefully she didn't have an incentive for it. 

"Where are we going?" Amity didn't want to pull her hand away from Luz's soft one, but it may be a good idea for her to collect her bearings. Luz stopped and turned back to Amity, a small smile stretched across those delicious looking lips. Amity's blush grew to an overwhelming size, her face as red as a tomato at her less than innocent thoughts. 

"It's a surprise!" Luz didn't seem to notice Amity's internal crisis, or she just didn't care. Amity cleared her throat before she was once again pulled by Luz's baby smooth hand. 

Luz had been pulling her around for about 5 minutes, before she finally stopped at a double door in the back of the school. Amity stared at the door in confusion, then back at Luz.

"Uh... what's this?" Amity looked sheepish. She knew she could trust Luz, she was sure of it. 

"You'll see." Luz was being all mysterious; Amity wasn't sure how she felt about that... 

Luz finally opened the double doors, letting the light pour into the dark hall. 

"Oh my." Amity was at a loss for words. The doors opened to reveal a magnificent garden. She never knew that there was a garden behind the school; nor did she know it was so pretty. 

"It's so beautiful," Amity zoned out, her eyes sifting through the different species of trees and plants.

Luz could only stare at Amity's adoring face. Absolutely the most beautiful she'd seen. She took her time tracing the outline of her secret crush's face, memorizing the way the light bounced off her gorgeous golden eyes.

"Very beautiful," Luz added, still staring at Amity's face. Amity cleared her throat, looking back towards Luz. 

"Was there a reason you brought me out here today, other than this?" Amity asked, quirking an eyebrow at Luz's starstruck face. Luz shook her head wildly, breaking her stare. 

"Yes actually.." She had planned on finishing that sentence, but her words had somehow gotten lodged in her throat. She choked, trying to push the unspoken words out of her mouth. 

"I-," her voice cracked terribly. Luz could feel the heat on her face rising and her heart pounding a mile a minute. She fiddled with an object in her pocket, averting her gaze from the source of her bewilderment. Amity clutched Luz's hand, trying to calm her down enough to talk to her.

"I can't do this." Luz stuck a piece of crumpled up paper into Amity's hand before she ran back through the double doors. Amity stared at the doors Luz had left through for longer than she probably should have. The witch felt nervous, did she do something wrong? 

Amity stared at the crumpled up paper, her thumb traced the bends of the paper. She opened it cautiously, in case confetti or something popped out. It was Luz, you could never be too careful. 

Instead, she was met with messy handwriting that could only belong to Luz. She attempted to smooth out the paper, trying to read what her friend(crush) had written. A hand found itself clasped over her own mouth. She was shocked, bewildered even. She had no idea Luz felt this way. She knew her own feelings were painstakingly obvious, but Luz's definitely weren't. Amity crumpled the paper back up and stuck it in her pocket. She needed to find Luz. She ran back through the doors of the school, thinking about where Luz could be hiding. Any bathroom was a good bet, but for the most part, they were never empty. The second best place would be the library. That would definitely be the place. Amity made a beeline straight for the room, pushing past people and taking a few 'heys' and 'watch its!' from her peers. She skidded to a stop in front of the library doors. Amity put a hand over her chest, attempting to cease her pounding heart. She put a hand on the door, pushing it tentatively. She entered the cold room that always seemed to reek of bleach. Any confined corner would most likely hold the object of her affection. So she got to work, starting from one side of the large room and slowly moving to the other. 

Of course, the very last cubicle had who she had been desperately searching for. Her heart wanted to break at the sight of Luz curled in a ball, crying. She stepped up to where she was, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on Luz's shoulder. 

"Luz?" Amity whispered trying not to draw any attention to their area. Luz only whimpered, shifting away from the girl. 

"Luz it's okay." Amity tried to reassure the crying girl, scooting closer and resting her head on Luz's shoulder. 

"I love you too," Amity whispered. She wasn't sure if Luz heard her, but the lack of sniffling appointed her to the fact that she might have. 

"What?" Her voice croaked. Luz wasn't sure if she heard correctly. She lifted her head slightly, looking into Amity's gorgeous golden eyes. 

"I love you too, you dork." Amity rolled her eyes, cupping Luz's face with her hands. Amity leaned in, not yet letting their lips touch but instead waiting for some confirmation. 

Luz took the chance to lean in as well, pressing their lips together. The kiss was passionate, yet loving and rough in all the right ways. Amity leaned in more, breathing forgotten. Luz wrapped her arms around Amity, deepening the kiss to impossible measures. 

Amity broke apart for a second, taking a gulp of air before leaning back in. The kiss was getting much more passionate as time went on. 

"Ahem." Luz broke away from Amity at the sound. Twisting her head towards the intrusion.  
There stood the librarian, arms crossed and foot tapping annoyingly. 

"This is a library, not a bedroom." The librarian snapped, ushering the girls to leave.  
"We weren't doing anything like that!" Luz tried to defend herself, but the librarian had already pushed the girls out and into the empty hallway. 

Luz cleared her throat nervously, looking up to Amity's blushing face. 

"So... wanna continue?" Luz asked sheepishly. Amity stared at the girl incredulously, before rolling her eyes and stomping away.  
Luz let her eyes go downcast, brushing her foot across the white tiled floor. 

"My house, tonight at 6, don't be late." That was the last thing Luz heard. She waited for Amity to turn the corner before pumping her hand in the air and running to get ready. Her life was about to get a whole lot less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... I like lumity  
> I suck at writing ideas tho so constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated
> 
> Also, amityadmirer is my inspiration PLEASE go check them out!


End file.
